Bade's Trouble
by geetasgotdegrassiswag
Summary: We're used to Jade's usual jealous, protective self. But now however it's Beck's turn to get jealous when Jade starts getting a bit too friendly with new guy Reese
1. Chapter one: The New Guy

"Well hey everyone I'm Reese, I just moved here from-"

"Alright, alright no need for your life story" Sikowitz cut across with a wave of his hands. Jade smirked to herself, typical Sikowitz. The new boy, Reese looked slightly confused as he took a seat, right behind Jade's. Sikowitz clapped his hands together and called Andre and Robbie onto the stage to act out some stupid finishing each other's sentences thing. Seriously, was Sikowitz high half the time when he taught this class? Jade smiled to herself at the thought and took a sip of her coffee to try and mask it,

"What's so funny beautiful?" Beck Oliver, Jade's long time boyfriend asked her, leaning in closer to her to whisper. Jade' smile grew bigger and more flirtatious now as she eyed her boyfriend, her legs propped up on his lap as usual.

"But I didn't get a chance to-" Andre was saying on stage now,

"Eat the elephant!" Robbie cut across quickly, looking panicked slightly. Jade focused her attention back onto her boyfriend, leaning in closer to him and kissing him softly and slowly then breaking apart,

"Nothing, just thinking about Sikowitz" Jade replied in a whisper with a small shrug, taking another sip of her coffee. Beck put a hand on his chest, mock offended,

"Oh, am I meant to be jealous?" He teased her. Jade rolled her eyes at him, still smiling slightly. _Not that you ever would_, she thought to herself sighing inwardly as she rested her head against his chest, liking the sound of his heart beating in her ear.

"Uh excuse me-" a voice came from behind her. Jade's usual nature came back with a snap as she lazily cast the boy a look and narrowed her eyes,

"What?" She snapped. It was that new boy Reese. He was smiling expectedly at Jade and Jade raised her eyebrows at him as the rest of the class started to bustle,

"Uh, well we're partners for this next acting exercise next week so I just thought we should-"

"Well you thought wrong" Jade said, standing up now and brushing herself off before grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder while Beck went forward to talk to that idiot Tori. Reese laughed slightly and reached a hand to awkwardly rub the back of his neck, just like Beck did. Jade frowned slightly and stopped moving and turned her attention to the new boy who was wearing skinny jeans and a long singlet shirt with it. He had one of those emo boy haircuts that always pissed Jade off and a lip piercing on his lower bottom lip in the right corner that pissed Jade off ever more. But what pissed Jade off the most was how well Reese was absorbing her rudeness,

"Well?" Jade prompted him as he stood there looking awkward, "Are you gonna stand there like an idiot or are you gonna tell me what we're doing next week?" Jade asked him, wrinkling her nose up as she continued to look at the boy. Beck came back and placed a hand lightly on the bottom of Jade's back, watching the two of them interact.

"Well sure" Reese replied, "Any chance to talk to a girl as beautiful as you" He said with a wink. Jade shook her head at him looking unimpressed and looked up at Beck who looked amused. _Amused_. Jade raised one of her eyebrows at him then shook her head and looked back at New Guy.

"Alright new guy, say another cheesy ass line like that to me again and I'll punch you in the face, got it?" Jade said in a low voice, she started to walk now pushing past Reese, feeling slightly better as Beck reached for her hand. "And also, don't bother thinking of what we should do next week. I do my own stuff" Jade called out over her shoulder, forcing out a fake smile at Reese who was still standing where they had left him, smirking to himself and staring directly at Jade still. She wriggled her fingers mockingly at Reese and as soon as they were out of his sight she dropped the act and made a face, looking up at Beck,

"Argh, what a tool" She said, almost to herself, shaking out her hair now. Beck chuckled and kissed the top of her head for reassurance,

"Can't blame him for thinking my girlfriend's beautiful though"


	2. Chapter Two: Unexpected

"So I was thinking that-"

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?" Jade cut across Reese two days later in the school library.

"Ssh!" The librarian whispered loudly, shooting the pair a look, Jade matched the librarian's look with one of her own and ignored her. It was Thursday lunch time and Reese had finally managed to get Jade away from the rest of her friends...no friends was too strong of a word...they were more like _acquaintances_. Now they had to talk about this stupid short play they had to perform to Sikowitz next week under the theme of "Unusual". Which Jade knew she could be totally do, Jade smirked remembering the last short play she had directed, written and starred in. Reese shot Jade a look then looked over at the librarian, lowering his voice now slightly,

"Now I was _thinking_ that maybe we could do like a haunted car park or something" Reese said with a small raise of his eyebrows. Jade frowned to herself, thinking,

"Actually that's not a bad idea New Guy" Jade finally said slowly, as if it were painful for her to admit. Jade straightened her body posture so now she was facing Reese fully where they sat at the back of the library with the children's horror books- like R.L Stine, on the floor together, cross legged. "And we could make it that after a certain time people start hearing this dead girl's voice echoing" Jade said, envisioning it now. She grinned to herself, she was onto something here, and she could feel it.

"Yes exactly!" Reese exclaimed with a grin of his own.

"_Ssh!"_ The librarians annoying voice came out again. Jade cast a look over her shoulder at the librarian who was looking very annoyed, not nearly as annoyed as Jade was about to get with her though. Jade tried focussing her attention back onto Reese now,

"And she can say creepy stuff like 'shouldn't you be going home by now Johnny?'" Reese said in a slow creepy voice. Jade laughed slightly despite herself and nodded, running her fingers through her hair still thinking of more idea's now,

"And 'your wife is expecting you home any minute now Gabe'" Jade joined in. Reese laughed as well now and nodded his head in agreement, clapping his hands together once,

"You're a genius Miss. Jade" Reese said moving his hands in a small bowing action. Jade pretended to tip a hat in thanks,

"Yeah, I know" she said.

"_**Ssh!"**_ The librarian said, more loudly than any other noise in the library now, Jade grinded her teeth together and jumped up to her feet, starting to walk towards the librarian now, she opened her mouth to finally give this bitch what she deserved when she felt a hand clamp around her shoulder, restraining her slightly,

"Hey, relax alright- she's a librarian working in a _high school_. I'd be old and bitter as well" Reese whispered in her ear. Jade tried to resist the urge to smile or find anything he said funny but she couldn't help herself and she slowly turned around to face Reese who still had his hand planted on Jade's shoulder.

"Hey, what's up?" Beck greeted them, throwing his apple in the air and catching it again with one hand as he walked closer to Jade and Reese. Jade rolled her eyes and stuck her finger out to point at the librarian,

"A cockroach wouldn't leave me alone" She replied back flatly. Beck grinned and inspected his apple before taking a bite of it now, he chewed and looked over at Jade, then at Reese, then down at the ground where their books where and they had just been sitting and finally and very slowly at Reese's hand on Jade' shoulder. He didn't raise an eyebrow, didn't give Jade or Reese a look but just half shrugged and took another huge bite of his apple. _Really?_ Jade couldn't help but think. Glumly she shrugged Reese's hand off her shoulder which fell limply down to his side as he bent down to pick up some of their books now. He handed Jade's hers with a secretive smile, as if they had a shared secret between them. Jade forced herself not to scowl at him before muttering a small thanks and pressing them against her chest, walking hurriedly out the library now. Beck jogged slightly to keep up and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Jade gave him a look before pushing open the exit door and starting to walk out, Beck stopping and looking after Jade confusedly, Jade looked over her shoulder, almost as if talking to herself now,

"Just don't."


	3. Chapter Three: Sick to your stomach

A small stuffed dog poked around the corner of Sikowitz's class the next day, Jade looked up from where she was sitting and ignored her, keeping her face straight and calm. Beck appeared holding up the dog now and using his hand moved the head's dog up and down, he kneeled beside Jade and gave her his puppy dog eyes. Jade could no longer ignore him and finally looked him in the eyes, still holding up the stuffed dog near her face,

"Still mad?" He asked her, Jade sighed,

"No..." she began to say- but that was enough for Beck who straightened and grinned at Jade, placing the dog on her lap and taking the vacant seat next to her. Jade shut her notebook she had been writing in and turned to face Beck, reaching and holding the stuffed dog with her own hands now. She flipped it over and looked at the tag they put on most stuffed toys that said their name. The name read Beck. Jade couldn't help it she started to smile slightly,

"You do realise this dog is a girl right?" Jade told him, placing the dog back onto her lap safely. Beck shrugged,

"It was the only one they had" He replied, leaning forward and kissing Jade gently on the lips. She smiled against his lips and Beck leaned back on his chair again. Jade looked back down at the stuffed dog,

"Awesome, you know how much I love hurting inanimate objects" Jade said, stuffing the dog into her bag now. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around slowly. Yeah, it was Reese. She raised her eyebrows,

"Yes?" She asked him in an annoyed tone which didn't seem to affect Reese.

"Hey partner" he greeted with a wink, taking his trademark seat behind her. Beck looked over his shoulder at Reese and frowned the slightest bit, grabbing some books out of his bag. Jade ignored it and arched her eyebrows even more,

"What do you want?" She asked him rudely turning back to face the front of the class, Reese tapped her on the shoulder yesterday and she closed her eyes and fought the urge to groan, turning back now to face Reese once more, she reopened her eyes to see Reese's face close to hers now, he was looking deeply into her eyes and Jade was caught off guard slightly, looking back into his eyes now confusedly.

"I had fun yesterday" Reese said softly in a serious tone. Jade swallowed, her mouth dry now, feeling another tap on her shoulder again now she broke her gaze away from Reese and looked up. It was Beck who had both of his eyebrows raised towards the both of them. Jade turned her entire body away from Reese's and determinedly stared in front of the class again. Beck slowly sat back down in his seat, still looking at Jade questioningly which she ignored trying to also ignore the weird butterfly feeling she was getting in her stomach now.

"Hey," Beck greeted her at lunch sitting next to her, she smiled at him and leaned forward for a peck on the lips, digging her fork into her lasagne now,

"What's up?" Another voice greeted her from her opposite side. Jade turned to see Reese sitting down also next to her, she looked at Beck then Reese and then back again who were both digging into their paper bags for their lunch and...They were both sitting the exact same way. Jade put up her hands,

"I think I'm going to be sick" she half muttered with a shake of her head. Immediately she felt a concerned hand on her back she looked up to see Beck with a small worried expression on his face,

"You alright?" He asked her in a concerned voice. Jade shot him a small thankful smile and nodded,

"Peachy" She replied, she felt a hand on her wrist and she turned her head the other way to see Reese holding her wrist and frowning,

"It probably isn't anything serious. But it's awesome cause I can feel your blood pumping" Reese said in an energetic voice. Jade felt better already as she straightened and leaned in closer,

"Really?" She asked him, going to put a hand on her wrist now but accidentally placing it on top of Reese's hand. She quickly let go as she heard Beck continue to rummage through his bag. Jade dropped interest in her wrist line and looked away from Reese, "Uh...I mean...that's cool I guess" she said with a small shrug. She swallowed and tried to calm herself, this was so unlike Jade. Beck looked over at Reese's hand still on Jade's wrist and again didn't say anything but looked up at Jade and smiled. Jade didn't return the smile but just sat there, confused, thinking to herself before a shocking thought came to her, so shocking she almost choked on her water. She looked over at Reese who was standing up now and rummaging his pockets for change. Did Reese have a crush on her?


	4. Chapter Four: Once more with feeling

"But I love you," Reese said to her softly, looking deeply into her eyes and gripping Jade's hand tightly. Jade shook her head and looked around the empty car park in despair and panic,

"But you can't!" She froze; listening now then spoke again, "I got to go home, this car park...its haunted Jack. Please...don't make me regret anything else" Jade pulled away dramatically, running off screen now and Andre cut it.

"Awesome" He called out to the pair with his thumbs up, turning the camera off now. Jade slumped against the brick wall outside where she had run off to next to the car park. It was late now and she had school tomorrow which Jade tried not to think about. She watched her legs swing back and forth as she waited for Andre to pack up the rest of the equipment Reese and Jade had had to use for their short 'unusual' play for Sikowitz.

"See you later gorgeous" Reese said creeping up behind her now to whisper in her ear. He smirked at her and walked ahead over to his car, giving her a small wave as he hopped into the driver's seat. Jade swallowed again and waved half heartedly at him as he sped off,

"Well he looked mighty cosy" Andre said also now creeping up behind Jade. Jade threw Andre a look over her shoulder, "What – I'm just saying is all" Andre said, holding his hands up in defence with difficulty. Jade rolled her eyes at him and hopped off the brick wall she had been leaning on.

"Gonna drive me home or what?" Jade asked him pointedly. Andre let out a small laugh then nodded, holding the camera and microphone in both of his hands now,

"Yeah yeah alright, I get what you're trying to say" Andre replied, trying to balance the microphone as he reached into his pocket, he looked upat Jade who was staring at him, waiting for him with a bored expression on her face, "Man this stuff is mighty heavy" Andre hinted towards her, still trying to reach for his keys. Jade nodded once, looking down at her phone,

"Yep" She agreed, Andre sighed slightly and pulled out his car keys, leading Jade to his car and stopping in front of it proudly. Jade looked up from her phone finally and at the car then looked up at Andre,

"What are you expecting a noble prize? Open the damn car" Jade barked, Andre quickly nodded and fumbled with his keys before opening the car. Jade slid into the passenger seat and waited for Andre to finish putting the gear into his car. He finally slid into the driver's seat and rested his hands on the steering wheel,

"So does Beck know you're working late with New Guy?" Andre asked her, putting the car into drive now. Jade frowned but didn't look over at Andre,

"Of course he does Sikowitz announced in front of the entire class we were partners for this dumb project" Jade muttered in reply. She could feel Andre's eyes on her but kept quiet, not giving up any more information than necessary,

"No, I meant like _late_ late" Andre hinted, about to look over his shoulder and surprise.

"No Beck doesn't know that Jade was staying late with New Guy, because otherwise it'd look like she was cheating right Jade?" Sinjin said from the backseat. Andre let out a yell and stopped the car and Jade turned in her seat furiously to look at him,

"How the hell you get in here man!" Andre exclaimed, checking the lock on his door now.

"Oh it's just a simple trick I picked up," Sinjin answered with a shrug, putting all of his attention back on Jade now and leaning closer to her, "And besides Jade if you ever wanted to cheat on Beck with anybody you could always cheat on him with me-"

"Five, four, three, two-" Jade interrupted him in a forceful tone. Sinjin's face crossed into panic and he wriggled the door handle five times before it popped open again and he slid out of the car. Andre shook his head and looked over his shoulder to reverse now,

"Also, his name is actually Reese Collins. Calling him New Guy just seems silly-" Sinjin added in quickly, poking his head in through Jade's window. Jade grabbed his head roughly by his hair and pushed it back roughly as Andre finally reversed the car,

"Drive," She ordered Andre, Andre opened his mouth,

"But-" He begun to protest,

"Now!" Jade said angrily and Andre immediately put his car into drive, the tyres squealing as they raced out of the car park leaving Sinjin behind. Jade let out a small sigh,

"So...does this mean I can't bring up New Guy anymore?" Andre asked finally in a small, hopeful tone. Jade shot him a look and Andre immediately looked back to the road. "Alright, alright."


	5. Chapter Five: Enough is enough

Jade rummaged in her locker and felt someone's familiar hands on her waist; she turned and smiled at Beck, leaning in for a kiss.

"Morning" Beck mumbled to her, his lips still on hers.

"Morning," she replied.

"Morning!" Reese's voice interrupted them and they broke apart, Jade turned to glare at him,

"Our project's done- much like we are" Jade snapped to him, draping her arms around Beck's neck. Reese shrugged and winked at Jade,

"Whatever you say gorgeous" He replied, he nodded at Beck who looked slightly baffled and walked away, holding his bag up on his shoulder with one hand. Jade turned back to Beck and leaned in for a kiss again but Beck was busy looking after Reese. Jade stopped and pulled back, raising her eyebrows slightly at Beck,

"Do you two want a room together or...?" Jade asked him. Beck smiled down at her distractedly and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I should go, I'll catch you later beautiful," Beck said, still looking after Reese and frowning slightly, he shot her a quick, small smile and walked off. Jade opened her mouth then closed it with a sigh,

"Ha ha hey Jade!" Cat said brightly, yelling into Jade's ear. Jade winced and put a hand up to cover her ear,

"Watch it twiddledee" Jade snapped, opening her locker up again now uselessly. Cat frowned, then grinned again immediately,

"One time my brother threw a chair at a teacher" She said, smiling to herself and running one of her hands through her hair. Jade stopped and thought for a second,

"Why did he throw a chair at a teacher?" Jade asked in a dull, flat tone.

"Because the teacher said they were here to learn but he said, no! We're here for fun!" Cat exclaimed in reply. Jade hit her head against the locker in frustration. "Isn't that weird?" Cat said, talking to herself now. She shook her head before smiling brightly at Jade once more, oblivious as usual.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Jade asked Beck sliding into her normal seat next to him and taking a sip out of her trademark coffee mug now. Beck was writing something down and shot Jade a smile,

"Nowhere, just had to go talk to Andre that's all" Beck replied, scrunching his face up as he scribbled out the page. Jade shrugged and set her bag down at her feet then froze. _Talking to Andre about what? God, that idiot Andre never knows when to keep his mouth closed; he probably said something about the short film..._ Jade turned to face Beck casually,

"Uh, what about?" She asked in a casual manner, pretending to rummage for her books now. Beck shrugged, not looking up from his notepad,

"Nothing, just class stuff" He replied with a small shrug. Jade relaxed and Beck looked up at her with a raise of his eyebrows, "Why?" He asked, setting his pen down now suspiciously. Jade opened her mouth to say something,

"Cause Jade's worried your boyfriend told her we made out" Reese piped up from behind them. Both Jade and Beck turned, Jade looking outraged and pissed and Beck frowning,

"Uh dude, do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation with my girlfriend here" Beck said to Reese. Reese held up both his hands and smirked at Jade,

"Buddy, she won't be _your_ girlfriend for much longer" Reese replied. Jade shook her head, looking appalled,

"Will you quit it dumb ass?" She snapped, narrowing her eyes at him now. Beck held up a hand to quieten Jade,

"What do you mean by that dude- gonna try and steal her from me?" Beck asked Reese sounding slightly amused now. He gave Jade a small, entertained look and leaned back on his chair.

"Isn't really stealing if she comes straight to me man" Reese shot back, holding up both his hands in defence. Jade opened her mouth to shoot something out again but Beck interrupted,

"You're funny bro, I'll give you that. Now sorry, I have to go back to that conversation I was having with _my_ girlfriend" Beck said in an unusually rude manner. Jade stared at him surprised, noticing only now that the rest of the class was pretty quiet now, watching Reese and Beck fight with their breaths hold. Even Sikowitz had entered the class and was staring at them, interestedly as they fought. Jade looked around the class at everyone, wrinkling up her nose, feeling very lost. Beck turned back to face Jade, ignoring Reese's face,

"Sorry about that babe" Beck apologised, smiling at her in his usual Beck manner. Jade nodded once, still feeling surprised when she felt Reese grab her elbow and tug on it, she turned to look at him,

"Yeah, _sorry_ about that babe" Reese said in a condescending tone. Jade tried pulling her elbow away from Reese but he was holding on tight,

"Let go, before I _make_ you let go" Jade said in a low, dangerous voice. Beck turned back to face the pair, he looked down at Reese' hand holding tightly onto Jade's elbow and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, you heard her. Let go" Beck said, in a slightly protective tone. Jade opened her mouth and looked over at Beck, feeling even more surprised now because she had never seen Beck like this before. Jade finally yanked her arm away from Reese but Reese grabbed back onto her hand,

"Ow!" Jade cried out, the entire class gasped in unison to see Jade West in pain for the first time ever, "Listen up douche bag, you have til the count to three to let go. One, two-" Jade said counting slowly. Beck rose to his feet and walked straight over to Reese, looking pissed now,

"Three" He said in a quick tone, he raised his arm and drew it back right before punching Reese straight across the face.


	6. Chapter Six: Who are you?

The class gasped and someone let out a surprised cry as people stood up to get a closer look now, Jade remained sitting,

"Beck!" Tori called out in surprise as Reese lay on the ground, his chair beneath him and he shook his head, his hair falling right back into place now. He staggered up to his feet and tried to swing at Beck back which Beck defended then punched Reese again right in the gut. Jade took a sip of her coffee once more, "Jade, do something!" Tori yelled out, her eyes still wide in shock as she watched the two boys tackle each other. Jade threw a careless look over her shoulder towards Beck who was now being held back by Andre.

"No, no, let him do it" Jade said, smiling to herself now as Beck broke away from Andre and punched Reese in the gut again. Jade stood up and grabbed up her bag as students continued to gasp and yell out, some were even recording the fight. She stepped over Reese's chair that was fallen on the ground and walked over to Beck who was panting and glaring at Reese still. He was finally being held back by both Robbie and Andre now and Reese was being held back by Sikowitz who looked absolutely delighted with the fight. Jade walked straight over to Beck, not looking at anybody else, stopping about a step away from him, Beck finally looked down at her, still panting and gave her a small pleading look,

"Jade wait, before you-" Beck tried to explain. But Jade cut him off, stepping directly in front of him and kissing him on the lips passionately, putting her arms up around his neck once more and continuing to kiss him, the entire class was still watching them as they kissed and Robbie opened his mouth to say something. Jade opened her eyes and broke away from Beck for a second to glare at the class,

"Do you mind?" She asked rudely, the entire class immediately stepped away from Jade and Beck who went back to kissing in the middle of the classroom, everybody else straightened up the chairs and talked innocently, sneaking Beck and Jade looks every so often out of the corner of their eyes. Jade broke away from Beck once more while the class milled around them, the bell having just rung now,

"You care," She whispered to him, looking deeply into his eyes, she reached up and pushed some of Beck's hair out of his eyes so he could look at her. Beck smiled slightly before kissing her again, deepening the kiss,

"And I always will" He replied in a whisper as well. Jade smiled against his lips as they continued to kiss. Today had been a good day.

The next day Beck whistled to himself as he walked over to Jade's locker, seeing Jade standing there, leaning her forehead against it with her eyes closed. He smiled to himself, trying to resist the urge to run his hands through Jade's, long, black hair. Beck noticed she had changed the colour of it as usual, it when from having electric blue streaks in it to having pink streaks in it. Damn, she looked hot today though, wearing tight, black skinny jeans and a baggy black and dark purple shirt,

"Morning beautiful" Beck said from behind her, holding out Jade's coffee for her, she turned and immediately Beck's smile froze in place,

"You're not Jade" Beck said at the exact same time the girl in front of him said it. He took a step back, inspecting the girl in front of him that resembled his girlfriend so much, frowning slightly. The girl in front of him did not look entirely like Jade though, from the back she had yes but now Beck had a closer look he noticed this girl was a little shorter, a little bit skinnier, and her face was slightly rounder. She also had a piercing just above her upper lip and not a piercing on her eyebrow like Jade did. But she had the same facial expression Jade had constantly on her face.

"Uh, who...who are you?" Beck asked the girl, confused, pushing some of his hair back impatiently. The girl raised both her eyebrows,

"I'm Tessa West. Who the hell are you?"


End file.
